A Crazy Tale Beginning With Too Much Mountain Dew
by Nanie-san
Summary: Midnight, a little boredome, too much caffiene and a switch card can go a long, long way. And that's only the beginning of the group's troubles and fun! Please Read!
1. 7 2Liter Bottles of Mountain Dew

**Nanie**- Whee! Bouncing off the walls is fun! Ah ha ha ha ha! I can see stars!

**Disclaimer: **No, no, no. You've got it all wrong, Sakura and co don't belong to me. They belong to Clamp!

**A/N: **Oh, one other thing, in this fic Meilin's not related to Xiao. Why? Because I have the power to make her not and am not a fan of cousin x cousin stuff.

And also, Sakura and Xiao Lang (yes, I'm calling him that not Li. Why, again because I have the power and feel like it...) aren't together yet.

**Chapter 1: 7 2-Liter Bottles of Mountain Dew**

Xiao Lang strode across the apartment floor. Walking to the door he turned and walked towards the window. Nearing it he turned and walked back to the door. The clock read 12:01. It was one minute past midnight and he still couldn't sleep.

The eighteen year-old finally sat down on his bed. He fell onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. Somehow his whole life seemed screwed up to him. He had finally started to get somewhere, he graduated from high school, he got a good job to earn some spare cash, and he even got accepted into a nice college that he'd later be attending.

But somehow none of that seemed to make him care at all. He felt his existence pointless. He felt useless, alone, depressed. It had been a new feeling for him, depression that is. It had been something that came on one day a year ago and hadn't really left. He always felt it nagging at him, even when he was having fun. He knew he needed to change, needed to become "normal" again, before he had figured it was just a phase of his teenage life, that was before it started getting bad. That was back when it was just every now and then, twice a month or so. Now it was daily. Depression and a combination of boredom were his main companions.

"Oh, Kami-sama, just let me be happy for once," he silently prayed. "Onegai, just let this feeling go away! I don't want it! Let it go-" His prayer was interrupted as the phone rang.

"Hello," he said.

"Mmm, Li-kun," began the distinctly feminine voice.

"Li-kun? She hasn't called me that in a long time. Does she hate me now," the boy thought. Again, it was the depression taking effect.

"I can't fall asleep," continued the voice, "so I decided to call you. Did I wake you?"

"No," Xiao Lang replied, sighing. "You didn't wake me. I hadn't fallen asleep yet, Sakura."

He heard Sakura sighing on the other end of the line. He vaguely wondered what she was doing at the moment. He knew he should be kinder to her, that he should talk with her more often, but again, the depression. It left him often feeling like not spending time with her, or anyone, for that matter.

"Never mind then," Sakura replied suddenly, "I should leave you get ready for bed, I'm sorry. I'll call back in the morning." She hang up the phone.

Xiao Lang listened to the beeping noise coming from his phone. It was annoying.

She had hung up on him. It took awhile to sink in, she had just gotten off the phone, didn't leave him protest, didn't even leave him say goodbye.

The phone rang again, he ignored it. He heard the answering machine come on and the recording begin to play.

"Good morning, cute little descendent!" rang the obnoxious voice of Eriol through the little machine. "Just thought I'd check in on you, even though you're probably asleep. Good bye, my cousin!"

He had just barely managed to restrain himself from pulverizing his machine when Eriol had called him "cute little descendent". And now, to his annoyance, the phone was ringing again.

"Eriol, if it's you, I swear you're dead!" he hissed under his breath as the familiar recording played again. But this time it was a different voice coming out of the box.

"O-o-ohyao, Xiao-kun," said a girl's voice while yawning. "I just arrived in Japan. I'll be staying at Eriol-kun's until I get an apartment. Just thought I'd let you know, bye bye. Oh, by the way, this is Meilin."

"Like I didn't already know," the boy muttered while running a hand through his chestnut hair.

"Screw the whole idea of me getting any sleep tonight," he muttered while walking over to his closet and pulling out a pair of tan pants and a dark green short sleeved shirt. After getting dressed he walked outside to his car.

Soon he was at the local Blitz, a small store and gas station combo that was open 24-7. He walked inside and proceeded to get a large full caff coffee and 7 2-liter bottles of Mountain Dew.

"Hell with it," he muttered. "If I'm not falling asleep and everyone else isn't we may as well all have some fun."

"Mr. Hot and Handsome, do you need help carrying those out to your vehicle?" the girl at the register asked. She herself was pretty and seemed to be intently staring at Xiao Lang. Her name tag read "Hi! I'm Xenia!"

"Sure," the boy muttered, seemingly unnoticing the girl's sudden obsession with him. He picked up his coffee and drank a gulp of it before grabbing one of his three bags of soda, allowing the girl to grab the other two.

He, and she, had finished putting the bags in the back seat of his car when she turned to him. Smiling she asked Xiao a question.

"Can I have your babies!"

Xiao Lang looked strangely at her for a moment. The girl looked back at him, both serious and excited.

"No," he finally managed to say.

"Aww, why not," pouted Xenia. "Oh fine!" She turned around and walked back into Blitz.

"Kami-sama that was weird," he said while getting into his car and starting up the engine. "Never before have I had a girl ask me that."

**A/N: **Opps, forgot to add this before... Anyway I typed the second chapter right after the first so... not much else to say here, except REVIEW!


	2. Those Who Should Never Be Given Caffeine

**Nanie**- Yay for chapter 1, now for chapter 2! (This is the first time I've typed two chapters consecutively before, go me!)

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own the Sakura gumi. Clamp still owns it/them/whatever... I don't own Borris either. And Naoko Takeuchi owns Ami. And I don't own Green Day for that matter either. Nor do I own Johnny Depp or Draco Malfoy. And I don't own Fai or Kurogane, they are Clamp's. (I feel like I don't own much now...)

**(Another) Disclaimer: **My older sister owns the chapter title...

**Chapter 2: Those Who Should Never Be Given Caffeine!**

Xiao Lang grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed Sakura's cell number while he was on his way home.

"Hello," answered the familiar feminine voice.

"Hey, come over to my place," Xiao Lang said, giving no explanation as to why.

"Oh kay," Sakura replied and then hung up her phone. Running to her closet she changed into a periwinkle sweater and black pants. She put on a pair of periwinkle fuzzy slippers. She placed a pillow under her covers to make it look as if she was sleeping there. She then opened her bedroom window and crept out. Moments later she realized that she was falling through the air.

"Aiee!" she mentally screamed while realizing that she was falling and she'd left her Sakura Cards in her room. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact with the ground. To her surprise a passing by Yue caught her.

Shortly afterward she arrived at Xiao's apartment to find a sleepy Meilin, a happy Tomoyo, a ticked Nakuru, a whiny Suppie, and a half mad Eriol laughing an evil genius laugh there alongside Xiao Lang.

"Umm... ohyao," said while walking in.

"Oh joy, another body filling this place up even more," drawled Suppie sardonically.

"Oww, stop sitting on me," groaned Meilin, who was lying under the covers of Xiao's bed and being sat on by Nakuru.

"Kyaa!" squealed Tomoyo as she ran over to Sakura and began to describe her latest sewing project to her.

"Hoe!" was Sakura's only response as a flying Nakuru knocked into her. Meilin was lying on the bed, one leg still in the air, looking murderously at Nakuru. Eriol, on the other hand, had a look of horror on his face as Sakura fell into Tomoyo, who fell into Yue, who fell into Nakuru, who fell into Xiao, who in turn took out the horror struck Eriol.

"That's it! It's final!" the once calm boy shouted. "We're going to my place!"

"Yay! Party in the mansion!" Nakuru shouted out in glee. "I'll order us a limo and soda!"

Xiao Lang did try to tell her that he already had 7 2-liters of Mountain Dew, but somehow the girl seemed to have not heard a word he said.

Shortly afterward the group packed themselves, 5 pizzas, 7 2-liter bottles of Mountain Dew, 10 3-liter bottles of Mountain Dew, and 20 kimono that Tomoyo had sewn and brought for Sakura to see into the sleek, black, shiny limo.

As Xiao was about to walk through the gate in front of Eriol's big mansion he heard a now all too familiar feminine voice.

"It's you!" shouted the girl as she ran towards Xiao.

Xiao did the first thing that crossed his mind, he ran. He ran very fast. He bolted through the gate, across the lawn and path, past Eriol, and right into the door of the mansion. He fell backward and watched as little stars danced above his head. Hearing the girl's "wait up!" he quickly jumped up and ran right through Eriol's nice door. Eriol swore, Sakura gasped, Tomoyo scolded him, Meilin climbed through the hole in the door, everyone else followed.

Xenia scowled as Xiao Lang ran through the door and into the house. She continued on her way home scowling half the way and smiling at the memory of Xiao Lang the other half.

Somewhere off in Sakura's house a tiny sized guardian beast woke up only to find that Sakura was gone. He did the smartest thing that he could do, he grabbed the Sakura Cards and headed off to Xiao Lang's. On the way he noticed a limo going past. For the rest of the trip to Xiao's he thought nothing of it. Upon arriving and finding no one there he realized the only group crazy enough to travel by limo at 1:20 AM through the small town had to be Sakura and the rest of them. He took off at top speed soaring through the sky looking for any signs of a black limo, which was very hard considering that it was night time and dark out. Finally, seven minutes later he caught up with the group.

"Hoe," said Sakura tilting her head to the side and looking at him, "Kero-chan, I thought I left you at home."

"What's the stuffed animal doing her!" Xiao Lang asked, suddenly very annoyed.

"I'm being the good guardian that I am and guarding her from all people like yourself!" the "beast" shouted.

"You're guarding her but didn't notice that she even left, how pathetic," drawled Suppie while sitting lazily on the couch. Why don't you let me show you what it is to be a true guardian best."

"Arr! That's it, you're on! This means video game wars!" shouted Kero as he turned on the TV.

"And now, just in," said the deep voice of the reporter on TV, "a man, by the name of Borris, was found frozen in Cuba. The UN is trying to keep the matter hush-hush but of what I hear there was quite a going on there."

Kero turned on the Play Station 2 without any care. Sakura looked over concerned for a moment. She wondered what happened in nice warm Cuba that could allow for a man to freeze to death. She noticed a tall cup of Mountain Dew in her hand, apparently Tomoyo had given it to her while she was watching the news clip, and drank some of it. She then gulped down the rest before noticing that Tomoyo was jabbering away to her about having seen Borris once before at a geeky computer freak place when she went there with her friend Ami. Sakura excused herself to go get some more soda.

Meilin was revealing her true colors after she drank a 2-liter on her own and woken up.

"Xiao Lang I love you!" she shouted while pouncing him and hugging him. "And guess what, while I was touring America I went to this awesome concert! It was a group called Green Day! Look I got one of their CDs!"

Within moments the song _Holiday_ was being blasted through out the room as Meilin was pressing numerous buttons on Eriol's high teck, really nice stereo system.

Eriol, during all that, rather than fixing the door decided to battle with the cool breeze another way, he turned up the heat.

Suppie and Kero were now transformed into full beast form, both on caffeine highs, and were fighting with each other because Suppie won the video game.

BOOM! BANG!

Sparks flew through the room as the stereo system exploded. Everyone looked over towards where Meilin was. They all had a few more cups of Mountain Dew and forgot about it.

"KAWAII! KAWAII, KAWAII, KAWAII!" shouted Tomoyo with hearts in her eyes as Johnny Depp and Draco Malfoy appeared on TV side by side for a new car commercial.

Sakura turned her head instantly and rushed to the TV, running over two guardian beasts on her way to it, and sat down with her face a foot from the screen. Meilin followed and sat on top of the two guardian beasts.

"Oh man, what is it with girls and Johnny Depp," muttered Eriol as he was nearly run down by Meilin.

"What is it with obsessive girls and Draco Malfoy," Yue muttered at the same time. "They go crazy over them but I've never even had a girl ask me out yet."

"Kyaa! Draco's so hot, hot, hot!"squeeled Nakuru.

"No! Depp is defiantly hotter!" argued Meilin.

"Well no duh," responded Xiao Lang, "it's that you lack a certain sexiness that some of us have."

"What was that! Are you implying that I don't look totally hot!" shouted Yue, who had at that point had way too much caffeine for his own good.

"No, actually, my friend, I think you look quite roasted. Maybe you haven't realized it but the heat's on full blast and you're dressed up for winter weather," replied Eriol calmly.

Yue walked up to Eriol's room and came down wearing a tank top and tight black pants (go figure, Yue's only like twice Eriol's size)...

"I swear this is the image of sexy," said Yue as he emerged into the room. Nakuru walked over to him.

"You never did get it," she whispered to him, "you just aren't hot like them. I, on the other hand, am perfect model material. Just look at my pretty lips, long lashes, and beautiful form. Ew! No! I did not just say that! You freak! Don't look at me there!" she screamed while slapping Yue across the face and then pummeling him with punches and kicks.

Sakura smiled, unbeknownst to Eriol she had earlier used the Create Card to create the missing part of his door.

There was a knock at the door and Eriol walked over to answer it.

"Hello, I'm Fai and this is Kurogane. Please to meet you and make your acquaintance. You see I met you in an alternate world where you were living a quite nice life. While on this dimension we thought we's stop in and say hello, so hello!" said the lanky blond man.

Within a short while the two were mixed in perfectly with the group. Even though he only had caffeine it seemed as if though Fai were very drunk, he did seem to be getting along with the ladies nicely.

Kurogane, the silent, the strong, had got his first taste of Mountain Dew, and caffeine for that matter, and had a 2-liter. Within a few minutes the usually solemn guy was dancing around with a big smile on his face.

"Kurogane-san, you seem quite happy," Tomoyo said while walking over to him.

Kurogane's eyes widened. His princess was found! "Tomoyo-hime!" he shouted. "Damn you!"

Tomoyo looked offended and hurt. Why was this man she just met calling her a princess and then swearing at her? The thing she found most confusing was the hug that he then gave her.

Then the door came down. A man, wearing black, ran in pointing a gun. He looked confused for a moment, as if wondering which one he should point the gun at. He looked around and grabbed Tomoyo. He pointed the gun at her head.

"Silence or I'll shoot her!" he threatened while walking across the room and sitting on the couch. "Now don't any of you fools dare move or she dies!"

Kurogane glared at the man and before he could even pull the trigger he had unsheathed his sword and had chopped off the end of the gun and pointed the sword at the guy's throat. "Now shut up and prepare to die."

"NO!" shouted Sakura. "Killing is wrong!" She quickly grabbed the first Sakura Card she could. "Switch Card!" she shouted, before taking the time to think of the card's usual affect.

"Oh no, Kami-sama save me!" said the terror stricken Tomoyo while grabbing a mini golden Budda statue and rubbing it's head.

Xiao Lang grabbed a Chinese luck charm and quickly attempted to cast a barrier to stop the upcoming effect.

Everything went black.

**A/N:** I, the great Nanie, say I did pretty good for it now being a quarter till two in the morning. And hey, while you're here and reading why don't you check out some of my other fics...

Anyway thanks for reading. I'm trying to make it humorous but it's a bit of a new area for me... Anyway the next chapter will be good, here's the preview:

_Xiao Lang: The hell has happened to me! Oh Kami no! _

_Sakura: Opps, it's not really my fault that I messed up with the switch card, but the good news is that we get to meet two really great celebs!_

_Ruby/Nakuru: Eriol you scream like a girl._

_Eriol: I do not scream like a girl and AAIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! No! This is a nightmare, I'm dreaming! NOOOOOO! _


	3. Pandora’s Box Opened

**Nanie: **And now I'm back with chapter 3! Yay for me! (Boo for me since I'm working on my other fiction at the moment...) But anyways my caffination intoxication is now complete so I can write!

**Disclaimer: **I, in no way, own Card Captor Sakura, James Bond, any James Bond theme music, Xeina, Tom Felton/ Draco Malfoy, or anyone else...

**A/N:** Oh, Christmas' name got changed to Xeina. That's because Xeina fit the part better. And Ruby/Nakuru often switches between the two... why, I don't know, she's cool like that I guess.

**Chapter 3: Pandora's Box Opened**

Xiao Lang's head throbbed. He sat up and ran his hand through his long hair. Wait, long hair? Since when has he had long hair. He opened his eyes, and screamed.

He looked around him, noticed the others lying on the floor and the intruder on the couch. He transformed his pendant into his usual sword and slowly walked over to the man, who just then yawned and muttered "hoe".

"S-Sakura," Xiao Lang stuttered, he was surprised by his very feminine sounding voice.

"Mmm... what is it..." the girl muttered sleepily. She then

opened her eyes. "Hoe!" she exclaimed. "Xiao Lang, you look like a girl! And, oh my! I sound like a man! Oh Kami, I am a man! Hhoooeeeee!"

The girl now boy's high pitched, falsetto voice managed to wake up everybody else.

"Oh no! Why's my hair short and why am I a man!"

"Oh sweet! Cheek me out now, truly I'm the image of sexy!"

"Pudding! What the heck, I've got a body!"

"He he, time to make my getaway as the hot chick, he he he."

"No, this is not happening, why am I a guy now!"

"Well at least you've got your own body!"

"Shut up!"

"My voice sounds horrible now!"

"Let's try to be calm and sort this all out..."

"The hell happened to me?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The many shouts, screams and complaints of the group momentarily ceased as a Russian army tank came crashing through the wall, driven by a man with dark hair.

"Who are you?" demanded the now distinctly feminine voice of Eriol turned girl.

"I'm British Secret Service Agent 007. Bond, James Bond," the man replied in a business like tone. "Now then I'll be off with this criminal." He pulled out his gun and whacked the man (turned Sakura) over the head. He then dragged the man out of the room before the others could protest, or even comment, on the man actually being innocent li'l Sakura.

Eriol, then being the smart woman that he was, pulled out a dry erase board. "Everyone," she/he began, "please write down your name and then if you're now the opposite gender of whose body you're now in. He filled in Sakura's for her.

In the end the list looked like this:

Sakura : Intruder

Eriol : Girl

Xiao Lang : Girl

Tomoyo : Kero

Meilin : Boy

Yue : Hot Girl

Kero : Tomoyo

Nakuru : Boy

Suppie : Fai

Fai : Suppi

Kurogane : Girl

"Umm, Eriol-_chan_, someone's missing on you list," Xiao began while looking around, "that'd be the intruder and whoever's body he has."

Eriol quickly scanned the list. "He's in Sakura-chan's body," he said and then scanned the room, or what was left of it, quickly. "And heshe's gone."

"Umm, before we do anything else, can we get changed into more fitting clothes?" asked Nakuru, who was currently wearing a girl's school uniform.

Shortly afterward the group gather again, now all in clothes mostly appropriate to their genders.

"So do we go after that MI6 guy or after the intruder that's running around in Sakura's body?" Tomoyo hesitantly asked.

The group split up, Yue, Kero, Suppie, Fai, and Kurogane went out to search the town for Sakura's body. Eriol, Xiao Lang, Tomoyo, Meilin, and Nakuru stayed at the mansion devising a plan for finding Bond.

"It's a pity that we can't just look in a one of our old Bio books and find him," pouted Tomoyo.

"Nonsense," said Eriol happily, "he practically gave away his location in telling us where he worked for, British Secret Service, does the first word of that ring a bell? Theword _British_, for example."

"Great, I just got off the phone and booked us a first class flight that's leaving in about twenty minutes, so if you wouldn't mind hurrying up," said Nakuru, who was currently skipping around the room in a most un-boyish manner.

The group rushed out of the room and proceeded to run towards the airport.

"TAXI! TAXI!" shouted Meilin while running alongside a bright pink taxi with pictures of Hello Kitty over it and sticking her thumb up in the air.

"Sorry, we don't accept hitchhikers, sir," said the driver.

Xiao managed to catch up with Meilin and in an instant punched his fist through the back of the taxi.

She/he glared a death glare at the driver. "Pull over and let us in now or that'll be your head." One minute later the group was crammed inside the back seat of the taxi. They made it to the airport with no further problems.

"Crazy chick!" exclaimed the driver as the group ran off into the airport.

Xiao smiled as she walked onto the plane and sat down. She had just closed her eyes when someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"My name's Tom Felton. Would you like to go out with me?"

Xiao opened her eyes immediately and blushed.

Meilin boarded the plane and immediately ran over. "Draco Malfoy!" she/he delightedly exclaimed. "Or, Tom Felton, I should say. You're so hot, hot, hot! Will you go out with me? Can I have your autograph?" Meilin then realized that she, now he, sounded very gay. She/he blushed.

Tom Felton collected himself quickly and signed a copy of a poster of himself and handed it to the boy.

"Forgive my friend here, sh-, I mean, he's a little bit weird," interrupted Eriol quickly. Eriol pulled her mini skirt down a slight bit, she/he still wasn't used to so much of his/her legs being shown...

**A/N: **Te he! Review now! Did you like it? Well I hope you did. More coming shortly! (I haven't done so good updating in a while, I may try to update my other stories while this streak is lasting!)


	4. Kimono, Santa, What More Do You Need?

**Nanie: **So we went on this field trip for art today, we stopped at this central area and everybody went their separate ways to go find a place to eat (the area was full of numerous cafés and pizza places.) Anyway at the pizza place that two friends and I went to I purchased a 2-liter bottle of Mountain Dew (right before we left) and stuffed it in the pouch thingy on the front of my hoodie. My art teacher didn't find out, though about every student on the trip knew by the time we were back at school...)

What was the point of typing all that? I don't know... It doesn't really have to have a point.

**Disclaimer: **CCS, I was sure that it belonged to someone... lemme think who... Oh! I've got it! Clamp, it belongs to Clamp! (And Santa Clause and his reign deer don't belong to me also, go figure...)

**Chapter 4: Kimono, Santa, What More Do You Need?**

Yue smiled as she modeled in front of the store's glass window. Looking at herself in the mini skirt made her happy. She, unlike the others, was still on a major caffeine high. She walked into the store and returned, many thousand dollars later, bearing nine boxes and three bags. Smiling she returned to the teahouse that the others were currently at.

Kurogane scowled as the girl returned. Smiling the girl handed him three boxes and a bag. Scowling even more he went a room in the teahouse. Emerging a half hour later he was wearing all the clothes and make-up of a geisha except the obi, which Fai got tied (though don't ask how, if I were a little flying stuffed animal I know that I wouldn't be able to tie one...)

Kero too, in Tomoyo's body, came out dressed as a geisha, as did Yue. Suppie, in Fai's body, laughed as he watched the three fumbling with their kimono and such. Kurogane seemed to be somewhat used to the feel of the kimono in genera, but not the makeup and underlayers. Yue, on the other hand, though not used to it, was quite content now that she looked quite beautiful.

"Remind me why we're doing this again!" spat an overly ticked off Kurogane.

"Easy! Men notice women. So you women go to the teahouse, act like proper geisha and then ask the men there if they've seen a cute, young, naive girl with honey auburn colored hair running around lately. And that's how we'll find the culprit!" explained Fai happily.

"Right..." muttered Kurogane sarcastically.

"And while you're doing that I'll be flying and Suppie'll be walking around town seeing if we can find the heshe. I'll meet you back here in about an hour, and then we'll share results."

Fai and Suppie walked out of the teahouse. Kurogane, Yue and Kero headed down to the "party" room, as Kero so called it. None of them being real geisha, or even remotely trained in the art, and none of them having ever been entertained by geisha, none of them had a clue as to what they were to do. Not that it mattered all that much...

Kero walked into the room first, he/she tried to act graceful. He/she was envisioning the way Tomoyo had once walked while modeling a kimono, being in Tomoyo's body really helped his/her imagination quite a bit... His/her attempted imitation of Tomoyo's walk made him/her look quite unstable. The unfamiliarity of the geta as shoes was also a problem.

Kurogane had no trouble walking, though she didn't look as graceful as geisha. Actually she looked quite ungraceful.

Yue, on the other hand, still high off of caffeine, was doing the perfect geisha walk and could have fooled one who never studied geisha arts.

Kurogane nearly screamed as she entered the room. Yue did scream. And no, it wasn't from them all needing to find feminine names right on the spot, it was from the girl sitting, serving tea, in full kimono in front of them. She turned her head towards them and a flash of panic crossed her face.

Kurogane, who doubted any news of the culprit Sakura was to be found at the teahouse, was quite shocked to see that culprit Sakura was standing right in front of him/her.

The culprit smiled. "So you've finally found me," she said while pouring the hot tea on the head of the man who heshe was serving. "Glad you could come and join in the fun."

The man screamed as his head was pummeled by roasting tea. The other men looked quite surprised. One of the drunken ones clapped at the "entertainment."

Yue, so surprised to find the heshe Sakra, grabbed a cup of warm sake. He drank it all in one gulp. He did the same with four more cups.

The Sakura wanna be smiled as she pulled a rectangular something out from her obi. "Switch card!" the heshe shouted. Suddenly it started snowing outside. It was now night instead of day and winter instead of summer.

"Curious things, these cards are," the Sakura wanna be said with a smirk, "especially this one."

Elsewhere Fai frowned as it darkened and started to snow. "Oh dear," he said, "it looks as if we're going to get cold. I don't suppose Eriol-san had warm clothes in your size."

"No, he didn't. I stayed indoors where it was heated," Suppie responded.

"There's gotta be some quicker way of travel," he said while sighing. Overhead Santa's sled flew by and landed on the roof of the store they were by. Smiling Fai grabbed Suppie and the two of them made it to the roof.

"Excuse me, Mr. Santie Clause, but would you mind giving us a ride around on your sleight?" Fai asked. Santa seemed surprised to see a talking "stuffed animal"...

After a few moments Santa Clause seemed to find his voice. "Well I guess so if it's important. But if not I've got presents to deliver and quickly too!"

Fai smiled. "It's quite urgent. If you wish to explain then I shall. Our story begins as thus: I was traveling many worlds to find the feather of memory of princess Sakura. Somehow Kurogane and I ended up together but we lost sight of Syaoran, Mokona, and Sakura after Mokona teleported us here. So we were looking for her, found herself on this world and went after her. She was at this big party thing where we all had the time of our lives until this bad guy came and threatened Tomoyo. Then Sakura used this thing called Switch and we all awoke in different bodies. Sakura was in the culprit's body and he was in hers. Then James Bond 007 came and he took away Sakura thinking she was the culprit and now we're trying to find Bond and the culprit. We were wondering if you'd take us over to the teahouse that we left Yue, Kero, and Kurogane at and then take us around to find the missing culprit."

Santa looked somewhat confused as he dumbly nodded and walked back over to his sleigh and took hold of the reigns.

Suppie, fancying himself the better driver, took hold of the reigns and shouted, "On wonderful Dasher, brave Dancer, beautiful Prancer, valiant Vixen..."

The reign deer took off, flying their best flight as of yet. They landed on the roof of the teahouse.

"Wait here for us please," Fai said while jumping off the roof.

"Good Dasher, good Dancer, good Prancer, good Vixen..." said Suppie until he'd gone through the whole list. He then jumped off the roof following Fai.

Santa, seeing this as his moment without the two took off flying through the night. But for some reason, the deer seemed to like Suppies' driving better, the gave Santa quite the bumpy ride.

**A/N: **No where near as funny as the previous three chapters, I plan to make chapter 5 as funny as them so... It's weird writing pure humor... especially while trying to keep up a bit of a plot now... Well Review please! (And mayhap read on of my other fictions...)


End file.
